


【西乔|R】温热

by ANKLess



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANKLess/pseuds/ANKLess
Summary: *失明梗*借用魔改四部不能回头的小巷设定*原作向，所以会提及一点乔瑟丝吉要素,大概算精神上的出轨【?】*超级意识流莫名其妙，有很多魔幻的东西另一种意义上的人鬼情未了所以设定上是真的很雷。大概是个刀糖，有car以上
Relationships: Joseph Joestar & Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli
Kudos: 21





	【西乔|R】温热

乔瑟夫·乔斯达暂时性失明了。

他的脸盖着厚厚的纱布，旁边的私人护士正细细地将白色绷带一圈圈地包在这位财团少爷价值不菲的精贵脑袋上。  
视线一片漆黑，眼睑处搽的一层油腻的药液散发出酸涩难闻的味道，乔瑟夫皱了皱鼻子，试图从失明所带来的这种让人不适的焦虑感里脱出，这种糟糕的病症夹杂着医院刺鼻的消毒水味道，不免让他的脑袋有些昏沉。

在温柔的护士小姐细心包扎的间隙，乔乔有的没的地想着，大概不需要视力他也能清楚周遭是个什么样的环境——纯白的病房，一群白色大褂，白床，白窗帘，甚至连天花板上的灯管都翻出了白刃一般的冷白光，冷冷的，合着盖着的白布料和纱布，真的是苍白的没有一点人情味，整个空间裹着它就如同裹着尸体的素白尸布，令人隐隐作呕。

没有谁知道他突然失明的原因，世上最好的眼科医生也无法诊断他的病根。不管如何反复检查，所有医院都一致确信他的眼睛毫无问题，眼球的形状堪称保持的完美，按说连近视都不会和他扯得上关系才对。

不过乔瑟夫确确实实看不到了，起初眼前只是蒙了一层白雾，再到后来一次小旅行完毕后，回家的第二天清晨，他眼前就陷入了深邃的黑。  
他还能记得清，那次行程最后一站又是意大利，真的是让人又爱又恨的老地方，他颇有点恼地想，大概在一年前，自己把毕生的幸运和倒霉都留在那片土地上了。

医护人员们轻轻离开了，小小的密闭空间只余下他一人。看不见一切的恐慌感和莫名的焦躁如潮水密密实实地向他裹挟而来。突然，乔瑟夫感到自己的灵魂被根羽毛轻轻地勾了一下，远远地，柔柔的，勾住了他内心涌动的热流，和天边不知道什么莫名的东西捆在了一起——

碰碰，如今衬托地格外敏锐的听觉忠实地执行着自己的使命，向他的大脑细致地描绘了了胸腔红肉愈演愈烈的跳动

碰碰，渐渐地，周遭的一切都在模糊，喉头泛苦的药汁残液，眼上与纱布粘腻的交接，令人不悦的一切都像水雾一样慢慢消逝，湮没于黑暗

碰碰，他飘起来了，身躯好似一簇躺在世界树枝丫顶端的云朵，被未知的“太阳”抱得暖洋洋地，灵魂轻飘飘的，在充满生命力的“阳光”下荡成了一片暖流

随后，所有的东西都远离了，不管是糟糕的现实还是灵魂一瞬的温热，心脏慢慢又回到了之前的正轨。他渐渐觉得自己被剥离开了什么，在这静谧的黑暗里，连左手的假肢都消散了，断截面出涌出股生命力，一只全新的手重新生长了出来。

乔瑟夫有些呆滞，失而复得的左手并没有驱散裹在身躯之上的凉意，眼前依旧是那片不详的漆黑。久违地，他扔掉了自己引以为傲的思考，放任孩子气十足的本心，有些难过和可惜，中间还夹杂着些微妙的委屈——他总是一而再再而三的弄丢温热的东西

他抓不住。

心脏缓缓地跳动着，乔瑟夫远离的神经末梢一点点传来了对外界的感应，打在皮肤上的是什么？冰冰凉凉，是雨水吗？他模模糊糊地想着，把身体蜷起来，不自觉地从唇间溢出了些微如弃犬般的呜咽，试图再度回到那片暖流之中。

蓦地，他感觉有什么东西在接近，先前扎在灵魂里的那片羽毛像是线一般无限延展开来，莫名其妙，到现在为止的一切都非常的莫名，但是乔瑟夫并不讨厌，隐隐中，这种联结上奇妙的感应再度让他心跳加速——

碰碰，他的手腕被抓住了，那只湿漉漉的手紧握了几下，伸出食指，指尖还带着几分凉薄的水汽，有些发狠地在他手心胡乱写下了些字母：

找到你了。

碰碰

雨似乎停了，太阳从水雾间打下束斑驳的光，拨开了身旁的云雾和茫茫的漆黑。  
眼前看不见的陌生人像只小太阳不断地发着光散着热，还带着些令他熟悉的皂香。

很好闻，也很温暖。

乔瑟夫睁着双碧绿的眼，瞳孔却无神又失着焦，被雨水打湿的额发一绺一绺黏在光洁的前额上，他喉间滚动了几下，反手握住对面那人，起身就跌跌撞撞地向“陌生人”迈去。

想知道想知道想知道  
让我确认  
让我摸摸他吧

黑发的大男孩独自在黑暗中摸索，越想越委屈，想开口询问，但干涩的声带就如同老旧破损的音响般只能哑出几声意义不明的呓语，于是他伸长了手臂，想去碰碰身前人的脸。

事与愿违，他的手腕再次被握住了。  
那人什么都没说，只是转过了头——乔瑟夫感觉有什么长条形的丝织物拂过他的手背，接着，周遭的环境开始喧嚣起来，人群的喧闹，交通工具的嘈杂，他们好像正处于闹市的街道之中，之前安静而奇特的空间似乎只是一场缥缈的幻觉。

就这样，一段奇异短暂的旅途就开始了。乔瑟夫一反常态地收敛起自己跳脱的性格，只是沉默着任由另外一人牵着他在人群缝隙游弋。  
一位不知名的人，和一位盲人，多么微妙的组合。他们就这样先是去了餐厅品尝了鲜美的墨鱼汁意面，又漫步在彩色的小岛，踏着粗砺彩石感受海风的浮动，走过铺满落叶的林间小巷，再到古旧典雅的哥特教堂。两人之间没有任何言语的交流，却默契地如同出生即连的并蒂花，命运相缠。

【当——】  
远方高塔的钟声已然响起，乔瑟夫再次感到身边人声浮动，人群带来的热气扑打在他身上，不远处应该还有座景观喷泉，正汩汩地冒着。他们大抵是又回到了最初的街道上。

六声钟鸣响毕，傍晚已经来临，一如最初，周遭的车水马龙潮水般褪去，他们又回到了那片宁静的空间。

你该回去了。

身旁的人一笔一划地在他手心里写到，就朝着前方一直走一直走，千万不要回头。

乔瑟夫感觉自己被推向了一个未知的地方，抵着自己脊背的手是如此的烫炜，他感觉后背一整片都像是要烧起来了一样，心脏激烈的鼓动着，碰碰撞着自己的胸腔，随时都有可能跳出来。最后，身后的人在他耳边留下一声长长的叹息，热气喷洒在他的脖侧，终于，乔乔的理智被引爆了。

还能有什么好确认的呢?  
其实一开始不就认出来了吗?  
这个混蛋!!!

愤怒和委屈，兴奋和不甘，种种感情的纠缠，带着跨越了几年来难捱得自责，最后汇成不可尝的苦涩从乔瑟夫心底流出。他咬了咬唇，憋足了气，握紧手心朝着背后狠狠地挥了一拳：

“西撒!”

颤抖的嘶喊回荡在整个空间里，空气似是荡起了一圈圈涟漪。

拳挥空了，黑发男孩并没有气馁，而是凭着直觉在自身的黑暗中跨出一步，一手揪住了另外一人的衣襟，一手划过冷冽的劲风一拳狠狠捶在了他的胸膛上。

“咳咳咳......乔乔，你这粗鲁的家伙!”  
“怎么?终于舍得出声了吗?”

乔乔还想再说些什么，但最终也只是垂下了自己毛茸茸的脑袋，小声嘟囔着：“西撒你个胆小鬼，躲着我不出声算什么.......”

这应该是个梦。

“就算不出声我还也能照样地认出你。”

但这是个好梦。

乔瑟夫也搞不清到底都发生了些什么，一贯聪明伶俐的脑袋宕机一整天，脑内思绪乱如麻，有对过去的回忆，对如今处境的疑惑，家人...朋友...脑子搅成了一团浓稠的浆糊，记忆的片段泛着虹光，拧在一起旋转纠缠，最后停在了瑞士白雪皑皑的山头。  
唯一能肯定的是，就算在梦里，这一切都是臆想出来的，他还是要告诉西撒那句话，无论如何都要说出口的，每晚都在自责后悔的——  
”  
“西撒，对不——”

唇被一根手指抵上了。乔乔睁着双蒙着白雾的眼，黄昏的风挟着点露水般的凉意挤过两人胸膛的间隙，橙红的日轮即将沉没在地平线之下，光线打在两人身上，斜斜地拉出了一道很长很长的影子，融进了空间边缘裂缝的间隙，散发着点点星河银粲。

良久，直到热阳没入地面只余下一束漫漫铺开的光，乔瑟夫伸出了双手，像归家的狗狗一般把自己的卷毛埋进了身前人的脖侧，微微蹭着头，嗅闻着阔别已久的清新皂香。

他感觉自己又要轻飘飘地浮起来了。

“你不该在这里。”

嘴上说着劝诫的话，手上却一把将乔瑟夫狠狠地回抱进了怀中。西撒额前的金发搭落下来，背着光，神色模糊不清，

“你该回去了!”金发男孩咬牙切齿地再次重申。  
“那就松开抱着我的手啊，小西撒”

两人较着劲相拥纠缠着，一丛看不见的荆棘花自他们各自的胸口扎根，生长，最后扎着血淋淋的倒刺把两个人紧紧地捆在了一起，不分你我。

最终，不知是谁脚下一滑，两人就着拥抱的姿势，就这么倒在了无人的小广场上，手脚交错，十分滑稽。

呼吸相应，乔乔在自己的一片黑暗里，胸口微微喘着气，翘起小腿整个人都黏在了金发男孩的身上，尽可能的将自己的肌肤与他接触，尽力地想留住这消逝掉的温热。

“你确定现在不走吗?”  
鼻唇呼出的热气来回荡在二人的脸颊之间，天边的余晖照亮了乔乔半侧的脸，给那双失明的碧绿瞳孔点进了些碎石般的微光。

回答他的是身背后缚的更紧的修长四肢。

一种铅华洗尽的朦胧暧昧漫漫地裹住了他们，西撒微微低头，吻走了挂在乔乔眼角的一点露水，再往下，贴着那双微起干壳的丰唇，轻轻厮磨

“你说得对，我就是个无可救药的胆小鬼。”

所有的一切都消失在了唇齿之间。天地相连的最后一丝日光也消弭在着鼓动着温暖的空间里，盏盏街边的路灯晕出团团淡色的光彩。  
他们就躺在渐近的夜色中，魂魂相触，磕磕碰碰地接了一个青涩的吻。

太舒服了，乔瑟夫躺在热乎的暖流里面，迷迷糊糊地感觉到有只手带着滚烫的温度摸进了他的后背。失去视觉后越发敏感的触觉让他的背脊颤抖，被流连过的腰窝向大脑刺来了股股电流。

“西撒?”  
压在他身上的人一言不发，只是拨开乔乔衬衫的衣领，一口狠狠地咬在了肩胛处那颗星形胎记上。  
“呜”乔瑟夫吃痛出声，微微挣扎了几下，他感觉自己的皮肤已经被那尖利的犬齿啃咬出了血——

“只是个梦而已。”舔了舔嘴角星点血迹，西撒嘶声道，

只是一次如泡沫般梦幻的旅程。

西撒握起身下人的左手，即使在这片小世界里乔乔不再需要假肢，但那只新生长的手上，那根无名指之上的银辉仍旧在刺眼地闪烁着光芒。他一点点攥紧了手心，捂住那根扎在心肌上的尖刺，整个人颤了几下，想要极力抵挡住自胸中冲撞而出的猛兽。

理智和情感交缠，道德和欲望相织，最后所有的一切都飞了出去，徒留滴血的本心在这片茫茫里跳动。

“既然你不走，那就陪陪我吧。”  
抛却一切，西撒狠狠地抱住了怀中的珍宝，红着眼撕开了黑发男孩的衣物，一点一点地从上而下打上自己的烙印。

时间凝固了一瞬，浓烈的炽热烧得乔乔找不着南北，连抵抗的力气也不剩下。视线仍是糜糜漆黑，他却在理智断线前的缝隙望到了簇火。  
耳垂的软肉被人卷入了唇舌之间，舔舐，轻咬，就像在把玩品尝一道珍馐。陌生的刺激将他的心房堡垒再次击溃了一成，乔瑟夫想起指根上的钻戒，背德感与此时灵魂相融的愉悦勒紧了他的脖子，如一把斩首的刀刃明晃晃悬在他的头顶。

“这不是你的错，乔乔，”  
西撒一字一句地顿道，咬着牙抱紧了自己失而复得的宝物，即使他已经另有所属——

“把一切，都交给我。”

金发男孩摘下额间的发带，将身下的宝藏仔仔细细地拴上了自己的绳结。乔瑟夫感觉自己的双手被推至头QQ顶束缚了起来，旋即胸膛至腹部一大片一大片的皮肤就暴露在泛冷的空气中，“西撒，西撒......”

他仍是什么都看不到，只能可怜兮兮地反复嗫嚅着另一人的名字。越是强硬的拒绝，身体角落内里涌出的浓厚的渴望越是刺得他全身发麻。夜色静静地在两人周围流动着，从西撒身上沁出的香味似是化成了只只有型的泡沫滚入了他杂乱的内心。  
两人弥足珍贵的回忆，深入骨髓的羁绊，还有什么好犹豫的呢？

乔瑟夫放空了自己，  
既然在梦里，何不如就此疯狂一场？

他挺起腰，双手就着被捆缚的状态，绕过西撒的耳发，耷在身上人的肩上左手。乔乔黏黏糊糊地像只小狗崽，蹒跚而固执地寻找自己的温暖归巢，他看不见，就只能拿自己的唇连连啄吻确认，从西撒的胸前，磨蹭到喉结，再到弧度完美的下颌，最后在那咬出血珠的唇上，落下湿漉漉的一吻：

“......做你想做的，西撒。”

他们在宇宙空无一人的一角纠缠亲吻着，灵魂相抵。犹如两只伤痕磊磊的野兽滚在一起，互相舔舐，相拥取暖。

“唔嗯......”下身被一把抓住，隔着裤子反复揉搓着，突如其来的快感让乔瑟夫痉挛起来，缩紧了自己的脚趾。荡在夜色里冷落许久的两颗乳头被头皮发麻的愉悦感刺激地站了起来，颤颤巍巍，引诱着人去赏玩。如他所愿，西撒一手伸进乔乔的内裤，一手环过他的后腰，俯下身叼住了胸膛之上的一颗红果。  
一边被纳入了温热的空腔反复如吃奶般吮吸，另一边则可怜的在空中打颤，胸前截然不同感触让乔瑟夫发疯，失去了视力的他方向感十分差劲，燎原的欲火烧的他头晕目眩，却怎么也舍不得抽身离开。

他也注定无法脱身了。

西撒卷着黑发男孩的胸前的软肉，触及那绝佳的手感，恶狠狠地在其上留了两排齐整的牙印——乔乔疼地往后一扬，露出了被啃咬地红肿的喉结，溢出了几声幼兽似的哽咽。  
随即没多久，在胸前和下身的双重刺激下，乔瑟夫射了。白色浓浊的液体沾满了内裤的里衬，精斑一直延伸到小腹，一片黏湿。过于强烈的愉悦让乔乔卸了力瘫软在地上，身下历史颇久的砖板，树着粗粝毛糙的石边摩擦着他的皮肤。硌得有些疼，但对于此时浑身上下烧的跟熟透的虾米无疑的乔乔来说，些微的疼痛更是让他延长了快感的余韵。

第一次经历如此失控的局面，乔瑟夫恍恍惚惚地想，什么理智和思维在这里都是狗屁，身体不断诚实地发出渴求的信号，他有预感，接下来的事情能让他填满一直以来有所空缺的胸膛。此时，一根沾着他自己腥味十足的液体的手指，轻轻抚着他挂着涎水的下唇，暗示性地在唇缝划过——乔乔没有犹豫，他忠诚地执行自己的欲望，张开双唇，探出舌头仔仔细细地将上面挂着的浊液一一舔去，他看不见，只是凭着感觉尽可能得将手指纳入自己的喉咙深处，细致地包裹了每一处，直到自己的唇瓣抵到了掌指关节。

他舔舐着那根骨节分明的手指，撩出犬齿轻咬了几下指根上的薄肉，含混不清地催促“西撒...... more pleses......”

没有谁能拒绝乔乔，尤其是他。西撒抽出满是锃亮水渍的手指，一寸寸抚过黑发男孩潮红的皮肤，绕到他的背后，顺着脊椎划入深丘缝隙。身型高大的男孩拱在他怀里，缠在他身上，四肢如蛇勒住了他的灵魂，散发着不可抗拒的魔力——以至于最后生生长成了他心血里的一株毒花，漫溢着纯洁的毒开遍了他的全身。即使粉身碎骨，也死死扎根在他的魂魄里，永不消逝，无法忘却。

“乔乔，乔乔........”他如在沙漠中的迷途之人，汲取到了一口生命的泉水，干裂的心肺翕张，久逢甘霖。如此祈求，如此遗憾，执念跨过了多少个日夜终成梦魇，逐渐织成一张巨网，带着生前的幻影苟活在黑暗角落。星河流转，日复一日的等待终于能让他张开日趋成熟的黑影，咬着满口利齿把利齿叼进自己的领地。

即使只是一瞬。

但这不已经够了么？西撒戳进乔乔火热的后穴，感受里面层层叠叠的紧致。指腹慢慢地摸索着，将内里的褶皱一一撑开抚平，再慢慢挤进第二根手指向里延伸。食指和中指浅浅抽插着，进攻者又坏心眼地伸出大拇指，轻柔地在乔乔红润的穴口打着小圈，若即若离地一直蹭到了会阴的软肉，“啊啊呜，西撒，好舒服......”伏在耳边的呻吟声大了起来。

看啊，这副令人的模样，都是你一手造就的，你还不满足么？  
隐隐中有个虚无的声音一直叩问着黑暗里的怪物。

内心的空虚还在叫嚣着，吵吵嚷嚷令人心烦，西撒压下深不见底的欲念，却一不留神忽略了手上的力道，手指往乔乔肉穴里的一处狠狠碾去，

“啊————”一声绵长的呻吟，乔乔涨红着脸再次射了出来。意外之喜，西撒拿自己笔挺的鼻梁蹭了蹭男孩炽热的脸颊，低声笑起来“乔乔，没想到你的敏感点那么浅，”他坏心地继续揉着那片软肉，蓦地察觉到指尖探到了一抹湿润，“这可真是.......天赋异禀啊。”他由衷地赞叹。

“西撒......”乔瑟夫不知何时解开了捆在手腕上的发带，从情欲的泥潭里挣扎出来，匀了几口氧气，再次将唇抵在了幻影的脸上。“想见你，想亲眼看到你。”

他的穴肉还吸着几根手指，忍着体内乱窜的电流，不畏黑暗，向他的热源靠近。乔乔用自己的唇和手，用触觉去看，去确认。

金阳般卷发，乔瑟夫揉着男人翘起的发尾，平日里这应当还缠着条发带，别着两支小羽毛。

再往下，他的唇划过隆起的眉骨，轻柔地斜落在了眼尾。乔乔吐出一点舌尖来回扫着那片皮肤，回忆着，在那双多情流彩的碧眼尾之处，这应当还有抹标志性的浅淡胎记，小小的，却令人印象深刻。

再往下是意大利男人高挺的鼻梁，和性感的双唇，乔瑟夫迫不及待地嗷呜嗷呜咬了上去，津液相交，他们再度热吻了起来。  
唇齿相缠的间隙，乔乔握住了横在自己腰窝的手臂，一路摸摸索索，最终带到了自己还插着几根指头的穴口。肉穴里像被蚂蚁啃噬过一般，酥痒难耐，他翘起屁股，把穴口流出的汁水全都抹在了西撒鼓起的裆部之上，他哆哆嗦嗦地去摸对方的裤链，却怎么也找不到方向，不由有些急切“西撒，好西撒，快插进来吧，求求你.......”

他的小狗都急得哭出来了，西撒轻笑几声，吻了吻狗崽失去焦距眼睛，解开自己的裤带，抓着那两瓣紧实的翘臀，缓慢而坚定地插了进去。

肉穴里层层叠叠的褶皱被硕大的龟头撑开，每一寸都被细心地照料到了，后方席卷而来的愉悦和满足激得乔瑟夫晕乎地不行——他总觉得自己的脑袋里面已经炸开了烟花，冒着金星，灵魂的空隙终于被填满了。  
小小的世界悄悄震荡了起来，乔瑟夫感觉身下粗糙的石板漫漫消失不见了，取而代之是一种柔和温暖的浮力。两人一体，交缠着比双胞胎还要亲密的姿势，浮在软和的云朵里。  
此时此刻，他们可能真的都成为一个共同体了。随着一次次抽插，他们更紧密地联系在了一起，灵魂散出了微热的生命力，修行同源的波纹无意识地发散开来，最后化为一股热流通过他们相连的地方在二人间流转。

热，非常热，两个人全身心都投入在了这场灵魂交融的性爱里，团抱着如同两颗单质细胞一同徜徉在原始地球沸腾的海洋中，随着海潮沉沉浮浮。

不够，还要，

不断伸手，不断得寸进尺

他们都想把对方揉入自己的骨血之中。

西撒抱着乔乔，将自己的浊液射进了他痉挛收缩的肉穴里——乔瑟夫的里里外外，终于都是他的印记和味道了。  
乔乔再次伸手摸向西撒的脸庞，确认他的存在，被射到敏感点的快感余韵让他缩着红肿的小穴，再次迎来了一次干性高潮。小腹微微鼓起，早已分不清里面装了多少的精液和自己潮吹的穴水。

祥和，宁静  
就像婴儿回到母亲羊水里一般舒适

只可惜，灰姑娘的午夜魔法是有时限的。

“当————”零点的钟声敲响了。他们从云端跌落，再次回到了那片熟悉的广场。

你满足了吗？  
仍然是那个虚幻的声音，它窥视着这间无人所知的空间，饶有兴致地冲着不愿离去的灵魂发问。

满足？西撒抱着自己费尽心思捕获而来的执念——乔瑟夫毫无所知地正在他怀里呼呼大睡，填满一切的温暖驱散了他藏于心底的孤独，下颌还挂着几滴晶莹的汗珠，嘴角微微勾起了一抹弧度。

金发的男孩揉了揉那头汗湿的黑毛，指尖略为有些透明，边缘翻出点点虹光，

大概永远都无法满足吧？

他自嘲地笑笑。也许他有能力把乔乔继续留在这里，但那又如何？这本来就是个已经过于美妙的梦境，对于乔瑟夫来说，他只是来自过去不愿意放手的幻影。

西撒齐贝林早已长眠于十字架的石棺之下。

我该为你了却过去的遗憾，摆脱旧日的阴影，而非固执己见如同鬼魅一般纠缠你的现在与明天。  
生人还有无数个未来和希望，死者只有回忆里可怜的那点情感，这样看不见光明的灵魂不应成为阻挡你前进的绊脚石。

你的路还有很长。

这方小天地星星点点地陷出了裂缝，乔瑟夫沉睡着的灵魂忽明忽暗地闪烁起来，透着星星点点的彩光

西撒顿了顿，俯身亲了亲他，眷恋地，有点哀伤，又有点期许。  
在彻底消逝之前，他咬了咬乔乔的下唇

“晚安，我的乔乔。”

清晨，窗外的鸟儿婉转地啼叫着，晨间的清风吹走了病房里的沉闷。乔瑟夫缓缓从睡梦中醒来，鼻尖酸涩的药味和脸上裹着的纱布无不清晰地提醒着他身处的环境。  
他回来了？乔瑟夫眨动了几下眼皮。

.......是梦吗？

还没等他细想，他敏锐地感觉到一团橙色的光晕打在了他的眼睑上，等等，橙色？

乔瑟夫胡乱地扯开绷带和胶布，迫不及待地摘下了蒙在眼上的棉纱——

久不见光的瞳孔紧缩着适应了好一会儿，不过好在晨阳的光束并不强烈，只是柔柔地透过窗外树叶的缝隙，将一小方斑驳光影洒进他的病房。

OMG他恢复视力了！！！

乔瑟夫开心地从床上跳了起来，哼着小曲转出了自己的病房，他可真是受够了无趣的病房和那难闻的药水了。之后这位莫名其妙患病，又莫名其妙痊愈的VIP病人，冒冒失失地从院部溜走可苦了医院一众上下的所有人了，在闹闹腾腾地结束完一切该办的手续后，乔乔终于如愿以偿坐上了归家的行车。

他一手支着下巴，撑在车窗上，外面天气正好，蓝天，白云，一切都如此明朗。

也许待会儿他应该想个好法子逗逗家里人开心，给他们准备些什么惊喜？乔瑟夫有搭没搭地想着。

突然，一束光恰恰好打在了他支出去的手肘上，暖洋洋的，热乎乎的。

男孩眨了眨眼，再次感受到那股熟悉的热意，他微微翘起了嘴角，眯起了眼，长长的睫毛耷了下来，反射着点金黄的光泽——

他望向不知名的远方，碧绿的瞳孔里涌出点点碎钻般的光亮  
日子也许还有很长，但他能感觉到自己缺失的一块确确实实被填上了。灵魂深处的某个不属于自己的碎片不断散发着向阳花般的暖意。

未来一定还会相见的，小西撒。

他无比确信。


End file.
